


Matchmaker

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: Anon asked: Reader having a Low key crush on el Diablo and him having a crush too, then the squad finds out and tries to pair them. Just wonder if you could, even if it’s not the most nice idea (: thanks I love your blog!





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

“What’cha lookin’ at Y/N?” Harley chirped, startling you

“What? Nothing.” You quipped trying, and failing, to hide your blush.

“Liar. You were looking at hot stuff again weren’t ya?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh. My. God! You like him! I knew it!”

“Oi! Keep it down.” You scolded.

“I’m totally getting’ you two together!” She squealed

“Harley…” you whined as she skipped away.

Over the next week of the mission everyone starting acting differently towards you and Chato, even the American Flag. You were assigned guard duty together and during down time you two were almost always left alone together. It’s not like either of you minded though, you got along fine. You knew she had gotten Flag to take part. Her plan wasn’t very effective until the last day before extraction. The mission was a success to her and Floyd had looted the ground zero ghost town of every drop of liquor. Everyone got at least a little tipsy save for Diablo who refused to touch the stuff. Within an hour of getting completely wasted yourself, everyone made an excuse to turn in for the night. For a little bit you two just sat in thick silence.

“You know what’s been up with everyone?” He asked.

“S’ Harley’s plan.” You said, slurring slightly. “Sh’ ships us.”

He raised a hypothetical eyebrow at you.

“Sh’ found out I like ya. Now she’s tryin’ta get us together.”

He almost looked amused but with the dark lighting and his tattoos it was hard to tell. It took awhile for your alcohol heavy brain to figure out what you said, but when it did your face was easily as red as a tomato.

“Shit, why am I like this?” you covered your face with your hands. “M’ sorry. I’ll jus’ go…”

You were about to walk away when he spoke up. "Lawton said something to me the other day. I thought it was just a brother messing with me.” You stopped. “After what happened with… After what happened I never thought you’d like me back.”

The moment of confessions and cuteness would have been a ton more romantic if you weren’t drunk. You tried to spin around to look at him, the result was a dizzy spell that caused you to fall flat on your bum.

Chato chuckled “Maybe we try this again when you’re sober.”

You mumbled out something along the lines of “Yeah maybe” before you felt him pick you up and start towards your tent. You didn’t even make the hundred feet there before you fell asleep.

~The Next Morning~

Hangovers Suck. Waking up with the equivalent of jack hammer in your skull and knives in your eye sockets was not exactly in your plans for the day. You made a mental vow, which would probably be ignored, to not drink as much next time. You groaned rather loudly and tried to sit up. Key word: Tried. A warm heavily inked arm was wrapped around your waist comfortably. It was after you gave up and flopped down that the started to stir.

“Mornin’” you croaked

He mumbled something similar and you rolled over to look at him.

“So now that I’m sober, with an absolutely terrible hangover, I think I should do something like this” without giving yourself time to chicken out you shifted forward and gently brushed your lips against his. With some newfound confidence you gave him a sloppy kiss. He froze up for a moment before he kissed you back. You could practically feel all the fears and insecurities he had melting away. You pulled away and giggled at the sleepy half smile on his face. You were about to kiss him again when Harley’s grating voice broke the silence.

“I told you I could get them together! You owe me $20 Tatsu!”

“Shut the fuck up Quinzel!” You groaned loudly, making Chato chuckle.


End file.
